Wishes
by filmxbookgeek
Summary: When a starving orphan named Tom seeks food and shelter with the baker, Cinderella might just find her real prince in an unlikely place. Mainly movie based. First fic so no hate please. Cinderella/OC with slight Jack/Red
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INTO THE WOODS! I only own Tom!**

Chapter 1: The Thief

_I wish _ What did he wish? For Tom, quite a few things came to mind. He wished his parents were still alive, he wished he didn't have to beg and steal for food, he wished he had a job, a bit of money, or any other talent than getting into trouble. He wished he wasn't walking down this road, peering in windows of shops to see if anyone was still there. He wished he didn't have to do this. Sadly Tom knew his wish would never come true. His mother died in childbirth, as many women did, and his father died when he was 8 from a battle wound. They were already a poor family and had no money for Tom to use after his father's funeral. He had no brothers or sisters and any other family lived to far away to do hom any good. Tom was on his own.

It was a very cold night for late March. Tom could see his breath as he shuffled down the narrow path. He was a gangly young man, much too skinny and had his mother's blue eyes and his father's black hair, but his looks never got him very far begging on the streets. All he wanted was some food, was that to much to ask for a starving orphan? Even though he had turned 18 last October, no one in town would give him work; they all knew his face was bad for business. Finally, Tom came across the bakery. There has to be food in a bakery, right? As he tested the door he couldn't believe his luck. It was unlocked and no one seemed to be in the front room. That was until a young woman appeared. She would've been very beautiful, if she wasn't hitting Tom with a broom. "What're you doing here? Who are you? Get out," She yelled. She was trying keep her voice hushed but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Tom! My name is Tom," he said "and who are you if I might ask?" She gave him a questioning look for a moment before answering, "Cinderella"

"Now, what are you doing here," Cinderella asked again, this time more forcfully. Tom heard footsteps coming down the stairs when a man appeared. "What's wrong" he asked Cinderella clearly worried. "This boy tried to steal food. He says his name is Tom" she said. Tom smiled sheepishly, "Hi." "What do you want," the baker asked him. Tom couldn't help but notice Cinderella watching him out of the corner of his eye. She really was beautiful, but sadly his thoughts were intrupted by the baker barking at him to answer the question. "Please," Tom cried, "I'm an orphan, I've no food, and no one will give me work. A loaf of bread is all I ask." The baker took a loaf of bread and threw it at him. Tom looked down at the bread in disbelief, took it, and ran. As he left he caught a swift glance of Cinderella's smooth brown hair as she whipped around to face the baker, probably to question why he gave Tom the food. And that chocolate colored hair was all Tom could think about as he drifted asleep in the woods.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. This is my first ever fic (yaaayy!) so if it sucked...sorry. Please reveiw and tell me what you thought, no flames please but constructive critisism is always good. Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INTO THE WOODS, PLAY OR MOVIE! I only own Tom and the plot!**

Chapter 2: The Princess

Tom was awoken by a wet snowflake landing on his nose. "_Yay! Snow!" _he thought sarcasticly. Even though it was almost April, Winter weather could last until June. From the look of the sky it had to be at least 10 in the morning, which meant he'd probably have frozen toes by now. Even in this weather he couldn't help but wanting to sleep some more. He had been in the middle of a wonderful dream in which Tom was rich enough to escort the beautiful Cinderella to the Festival and woo her with his charming personality. He never wanted to wake up. But, sadly, it was another day and, luckly, the bakery would be open.

As Tom trudged through the heavy snow he thought of Cinderella, her wide, curious eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, pale skin, and, of corse, that brown hair. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering to her figure, her long, slim legs, wide and curvy hips... _"stop it!" _he thought. He was already out of the woods and meandering down the road to the bakery. As Tom peered in the window he counted at least four other people. Good, at least he won't seem odd. At least, if no one focused on his ragged, dirty clothes.

He opened the door and was hit with the mouth-watering smell of fresh bread. The baker was busy at the counter so Tom went in search of Cinderella. She wasn't in the front room, so he snuck past the counter while the baker and an old woman with her two blind daughters argued about how many rolls a baker's dozen was. As he turned a corner to peer up the stairs, he was almost ran over by two childeren who couldn't be older then 12. The girl in the wolf skin cape was weilding a knife as she chased the young boy and stole a cookie on her way out the door. With a laugh, Tom began to climb the stairs. He ended up in a small room only occupied by a cradle where a baby was sleeping, one child sized bed, two larger beds, and a young woman sweeping the floor. Cinderella. She looked up after a moment and raised her broom as though she'd stab him with it. She probably would. "I just want to talk," he managed to squeek out.

"So, the baby is the baker's, the boy named Jack killed a giant, and the girl with the knife who we call Red was eaten by a wolf and cut out of it's stomach by the baker. You all worked together to find a cow, a cape, some hair, and a shoe to give to a witch so the baker could have said baby. Do I have everything," he asked, just so he knew we were on the same page. "Yes," she replied bluntly. God, even her voice was beautiful. "You look familiar," he said. She replied with an amazing laugh, "Well we did meet last night." Oh, what Tom would give to hear those words in a different context. He ignored that thought, however, and said, "No, I feel like I've seen you before that." Tom never would have forgotten a face like hers. She could've been royalty...

"You're the princess," he realized. "I was," Cinderella answered with a snort. Now that caught my attention. No one left a prince once they were engaged, much less when they were married. Tom had to ask, "What happened?" "The prince will not be a good king. That's all you need to know," she said calmly. He sat there, trying to understand what just happened, when he heard the baker come up the stairs. Tom quickly stood to face the man. The baker's face filled with rage at the sight of Tom. "Get out of my house! Go home! It's almost nightfall," he yelled at Tom. Tom cowered back a bit but tried to act brave in front of Cinderella. "I have no home," he said, "I sleep in an old willow tree in the woods." He could almost feel Cinderella's eyes widening. "Would you happen to know where I could find some free housing," he asked the baker. The baker thought for a moment before answering, "you can stay here until the storm ends." Storm? Tom didn't know there was a storm. He turned to the window to see a blanket of snow on the ground below and a whirl of white and grey in the sky. He nodded his head, "thank you." What the baker said next made Cinderella's eyes grow even bigger. "You'll sleep with Cinderella in her bed. Red will have to sleep with Jack in the smaller bed."

**A/N: Clifhanger! That's the second chapter of Wishes. Next chapter promises some Red/Jack sprinkles and story time. By the way, I see Cinderella as 17-18 and Red and Jack as 12-14 years old. I've had people ask me so just putting it out there. Please reveiw and favorite if you think it is worthy. No flames, but constructive critisim is always welcome. See you next chapter! Bye! ~Stay Classy~ (like the closer?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INTO THE WOODS, JUST TOM AND THE PLOT!**

Chapter 3: Annabel Lee

The announcement of the sleeping arrangements made Tom's stomach flutter with anticipation. At dinner, which had fresh baked bread, good chunks of pork, apples, carrots, and cheese, Tom told the baker, Cinderella, Jack, and Red about how his family died and how he was living in the woods, making the most of anything he could get his hands on. They didn't seem that interested, however. The baker seemed to be the only one of the group who cared; Cinderella was focusing on her food and Red and Jack talked quietly under their breath about wolves and how tough (or from what it sounded like, lack thereof) Jack was. After dinner, Cinderella washed the dishes, refusing Tom's offer to help her, and they all went up to bed.

When Tom was done with his bath, seeing as he very much needed one, he came out to see that Jack and Red were already asleep in the smaller bed, each of them on opposite sides, as close as they could get to the edge without falling off, facing anywhere but each other. Cinderella was also asleep, sadly. He really wanted to talk to her and get to know her better. Oh, well. Tom softly lowered himself onto the bed and slowly shifted under the covers. He fell asleep watching her soon after.

He woke up an hour later. He didn't know why; he was warmer than he'd been for months under the blanket. He tried to go back to sleep, he really did, but he was too distracted by Cinderella's beauty. She looked so peaceful as she slept, less guarded, not that she was very guarded to begin with. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. What was the point? Why would someone like her fall in love with a guy like him? He reached below him and pulled something out of the messenger bag full of old, ragged clothes, bits of stale bread, and a few of his dad's possessions including an old book entitled Edgar Allan Poe: Complete Tales and Poems. It was certainly a morbid book, but it always had a calming effect on him. He turned to a page that had a bent corner, a favorite poem of his, Annabel Lee. He began to read in the dim candlelight. '_It was many and many a year ago, |In a kingdom by the sea,| That a maiden there lived whom you may know| By the name of Annabel Lee; -|And this maiden she lived with no other thought| Than to love and be loved by me._'Tom heard a faint rustle coming from Cinderella's side of the bed. She was watching him intently and as he looked at her, she asked what he was doing. "Reading," he answered shyly. She smirked sleepily, "I didn't know homeless orphans could read." Ignoring that comment, Tom simply said, "you should be asleep." As if he'd never said anything, she continued, "what are you reading?" "Annabel Lee," Tom replied in a small voice. She was sitting up next to him now, looking down at the book in his lap. "Will you read to me," she asked, "I can't go back to sleep." So Tom began the next stanza, aloud this time, "'_She was a child and I was a child,| In this kingdom by the sea_'" She leaned her head on his shoulder as he continued through the whole poem. "'_Of my darling, my darling, my life, and my bride| In her sepulcher there by the sea-| In her tomb by the side of the sea._'" As Tom finished, he looked down at her and allowed himself to smile. He carefully shifted her so she was lying on the pillows, pulled the blanket up over her, and fell asleep with the feeling of her head on his shoulder in mind.

**A/N: There's the much anticipated third chapter. How did you guys like the Edgar Allan Poe thing? Please review with what you thought. As always, no flames but always constructive criticism, please. I'll try to get the next chapter done and posted tomorrow. Thanks for all the support! Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INTO THE WOODS! I only own Tom and the plot!

Chapter 4: A Valentine

Tom woke up with a chilling absence next to him. When he looked over, the beautiful girl that was sleeping peacefully next to him was gone, her sheets rumpled. He looked outside and saw that it was barely dawn and still snowing. The snow could last week's here but that meant more time staying at the bakery and more time with Cinderella. Speaking of, where was she? Tom crept down the stairs to the main room where the baker was setting out fresh bagels. Past him, Cinderella was dusting the counters viciously. Tom strolled over to her and sneezed when he entered the dust cloud around her. "What'd it ever do to you," he asked holding back another sneeze. As usual, she ignored him, "You slept in pretty late," she said instead of answering him. "It's not even light out," he replied confused. She didn't say anything but Tom could've sworn he saw her give the tiniest smile and shake her head.

"So where's Red and Jack," he asked, not knowing what else to say, "I didn't see them upstairs." "They went out to get flour from the miller," the baker said smiling from behind the display case. Now this confused Tom the most out of everything he'd heard this morning. "She went with him willingly," he asked,"I got the impression that she hated him after she chased him out of the shop with a knife." "Quite the opposite," Cinderella said wistfully, "she's had a big crush on him for as long as I can remember. Don't tell him though. She'd be mortified." Just then, Jack and Red walked in the door, presumably arguing about something. After a light (but still filling to him) breakfast, the baker greeted his customers while Cinderella went upstairs to tend to the baby and Red and Jack were having a tree climbing competition, which left Tom with nothing to do. So, he ventured out into the snow and into the woods.

He walked until he came across the old willow tree he used to sleep in. He always loved it in the winter, how frost collected on the long tendrils hanging down from the thin branches, how they flew in the wind. Tom emerged from his thoughts when he heard snow crunching behind him. Cinderella stopped next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it," she said looking up at the tree. "Yeah," Tom said simply. "I came here all the time," she said, "how did you know it was here?" After a while Tom decided to answer truthfully," You're going to think I'm crazy, but I feel like there's some kind of presence here, one that will protect anyone who needs protection. It was the only place a thieving orphan could feel safe." Cinderella slowly walked closer to the tree, to the stone placed in the ground in front of the tree. She touched it lightly and said, in almost a whisper, "my mother was buried here." "I'm sorry," Tom said softly. She stood and Tom thought he saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. "We should be going," she said, voice strong as ever, "it'll be dark soon." Tom hadn't noticed how long they had been standing at the tree. They began to walk back to the bakery.

When they got back, the baker was putting away buns so they wouldn't go stale and Red and Jack were whispering something about what they thought Tom and Cinderella were doing for most of the day in the woods, but Tom couldn't help but notice how Reds face got, well, red when Jack whispered in her ear. They all sat down to an uneventful supper and soon, it was time for bed. He slipped in bed before Cinderella and turned so that he wouldn't face her. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him at the willow. He heard her get in bed and felt the thin mattress sink closer to him than it should have. They lay there, neither sleeping, until it was late and it was silent. Even Red and Jack had abandoned their chatter for sleep. Then he leaned over and grabbed his, book from the bottom of his bag. He turned on his back and began to read, but he couldn't help but notice the beautiful, dark blue eyes watching him. Eventually she sat up and moved closed to him, trying to see what story he was so interested in this time. "What're you reading," she questioned softly. "A Valentine," he answered shortly. "What's it about," Cinderella asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You want me to read it to you," he asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. He took a deep breath and began, "'For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes,| Brightly expressive as the twins of Loeda,| Shall find her own sweet name, that, nestling lies| Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader.| Search narrowly the lines! - they hold a treasure.'" He read until she fell asleep on his shoulder, and then, his eyelids heavy with weariness, he placed a light kiss on top of her head and fell asleep.

**A/N: And chapter four, everybody! Sorry about not updating in a while, homework sucks. I'll try to post every few days. So if you haven't noticed, Tom has a thing for Edgar Allan Poe and has a book of all of the poems and stories. If you know of any poems by Edgar Allen Poe you would like to see in the story, just put them in the review. You will be followed (and maybe even favorited) and be mentioned in the Authors Note of that chapter. Nothing will be turned down! Thank you for all the support I've been getting it really means a lot to me. See you next chapter! ~Stay Classy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Into the Woods or anything by Edgar Allan Poe. I only own the plot and Tom.**

Chapter 5: Eldorado

Cinderella woke up with her head on Tom's shoulder. Startled, she scooted away from him, away from his comforting body heat that lulled her to sleep each night since he'd got here. Since then, she'd always fallen asleep on his shoulder but he had at least moved her a respectable distance away like a gentleman, but today he was so near her it was almost scary. Her mind also couldn't help but wander to him kissing her the night before. Her scooting, sadly, awoke him whilst she was deep in thought. He looked down at her with a coy little smirk and whispered, "I'm up before the Sun this time."

They were the first ones up that morning and the storm was still going strong so they stayed under the covers so they could escape the cold a bit longer before they had to work. They talked about nothing in particular until Cinderella asked, "where did you get that book? The one you always read from?" Tom replied with the sad story of how it had been the last thing his father gave him before he went to war. "What's one of your favorites," she asked. Tom thought for a moment before answering, "Eldorado." Will you read it to me," Cinderella asked. The answer was clear when Tom reached over to the night stand and grabbed the thick, worn book. He turned to another dog-eared page and began to read "'Gaily bedlight, |A gallant knight, |In sunshine and in shadow, |Had journeyed long, |Singing a song, |In search of Eldorado. But he grew old-|This knight so bold-|And o'er his heart a shadow |Fell, as he found |No spot of ground |That looked like Eldorado. And, as his strength |Failed him at length, |He met a pilgrim shadow- |'Shadow,' said he, |'Where can it be- |This land of Eldorado?' 'Over the Mountains |Of the Moon, |Down the Valley of the Shadow, |Ride, boldly ride,' |The shade replied,- |'If you seek for Eldorado!''"

Toms smooth voice ringed through the small room. "Wow," Cinderella said softly, "that was… wow." Tom only gave a small smirk. They heard the creaking of Red and Jacks old bed as they shifted in their sleep and their hands touched. "We should probably get up before anyone suspects us of doing anything we shouldn't," Tom said. "And why would they think that," Cinderella asked questioningly, not knowing what he was up to. "Because of this," he said, suddenly leaning in and closing the distance between them. As their lips touched, a shiver was sent all over Cinderella's body. She'd only ever been with the Prince, but when Tom kissed her, she felt something entirely different. She felt…loved. Even in her head the word felt foreign and strange. She melted into the kiss just in time to hear jack gasp and shake Red awake. When Cinderella pulled away, she looked into Toms soft eyes and allowed herself to smile. He did the same and they quickly separated when they heard the baker wake up. They got up and out bed. As Cinderella and Tom descended the stairs, they heard Reds voice over the fire of the oven. "The storm's stopped," she said to Jack tiredly.

Cinderella and Tom both knew what that meant. It meant Tom would have to leave, go back to sleeping in the tree, back to stealing. When they got to the main room they were greeted by Jack, Red, and the baker. Red and Jack shared a knowing look. What do you mean the storm's stopped," Tom asked no one in particular. Red simply gestured to the window. There was a ton of snow on the ground but none in the air. "So I have to leave," Tom asked the baker. The baker thought about this for a minute and looked like he was going to say yes until he caught sight of Cinderella's shocked and slightly scared face. She was scared of him leaving. So the baker said, "I'm sure you could stay, if you wanted to. You could work for your stay." Cinderella was ecstatic. Her prince could stay.

**A/N: Hello, Earthlings! I have returned from the depths of the wormhole known as middle school. I'd like to give a big shoutout to swordinthestone for recommending Eldorado. I'm thinking I'll only do a couple more chapters, but I have no idea how to end it. If you have any ideas, please PM me or say it in the reviews. If you don't then you don't get a bunny (and you want a bunny). As always thanks for reading and please favorite if you think it's worthy. Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I've been really busy with schoolwork and homework and other work. I also couldn't figure out how to end the story so, I'm sorry, but I'm going to stop it here. If you're anything like me, you'll have no problem thinking up your own ending. I haven't been getting any comments or follows or favorites lately, so….yeah. I will be posting some other fics soon, hopfully. I'm thinking of one for New Girl with Shmidt and CeCe and also a Merlin one with Morgana and Mordred. So thanks for reading this and supporting it but this will be my last installment of Wishes. Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
